The Avengers on Sodor
by Loki's brat
Summary: A parent traumatized by "Thomas the Tank Engine" wanted to see, "Hulk smashing Thomas" so I took the Avengers to Sodor. :) This is completely bizarre. Fair warning. :)


We are stuck in the Quinjet. Tony has told us we are going on an adventure, but nothing else. My sister Hailey is currently begging for more information, but Tony's holding up well.

"Please tell me?" Hailey pleads, doing her best puppy-dog face.

"Go bug Steve." Tony replies calmly.

"No!", Steve counters, quickly looking up from his sketchbook, "Keep bothering Tony, I'm trying to draw you two."

Bruce glanced over Steve's shoulder, hummed in approval, and returned to his science magazines. Natasha was reading fashion magazines, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Clint and Thor were reading over her shoulders. I was attempting to herringbone braid Loki's hair like he asked. I choose not to ask and just go along with it, it makes life easier. As we approached our destination we all rushed forward to see where we were landing. I couldn't see much, but I caught a glimpse of of a green island with rivers running through it and bright yellow beaches. Once we landed and piled out, Tony introduced us to his friend. Sir Topham Hatt is a rather round, smiley man wearing a top hat.

"Welcome to the Island of Sodor!" he exclaimed jovially. We were ushered onto a train and hauled along the tracks. It was pretty late, and the rhythmic click-clack had us all lulled into a drowsy half-sleep by the time we reached Tidmouth sheds. Sir Topham Hatt introduced us to the engines and showed us to an attic room full of bunk beds. There was a slight kerfuffle over who was sleeping where, but it was settled quickly. By about midnight we were all cuddled in. Clint and Natasha shared one top bunk. Tony, Loki, and I scrambled into the remaining top bunks, leaving the bottom bunks for Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Hailey with the cot in the corner standing empty.

The next morning we all awoke to the sounds of steam engines, screaming, and giggling. Hailey had woken up in the night and climbed in with Steve. When Steve woke from a troubled sleep to feel something small and warm cuddled against him, he was understandably panicked and started screaming. Hailey couldn't help but giggle when she saw Steve backed against the wall. Once Steve and Hailey had calmed down and everyone was dressed we headed down to the engine drivers' common room for breakfast. There wasn't a lot of room, so we all stood around eating scrambled eggs and tomatoes. After breakfast we piled out onto the platform, Thomas was taking us fora tour of the island. Thomas chuffed cheerfully along the tracks, pointing out various landmarks. We saw the coal mine, castle ruins, and after stopping for lunch on a beach, we headed to Brendam Docks. Late in the afternoon we chuffed to the museum in the restored castle and spent the evening there. Once we had seen the sun set we headed back to Tidmouth Sheds for a late supper and early bedtime.

No one knows quite what happened to Bruce later that night, maybe the grilled cheese gave him nightmares. Whatever the cause, Bruce hulked out. The window-rattling roar coming from outside woke us all up.

"Quinjet's downstairs, everybody grab your stuff and go!" Tony ordered, donning his suit. It wasn't long before we were taking cover, listening to roars, tearing metal, and Tony's attempts to calm down the other guy. It seemed to take forever, but eventually Tony helped Bruce into the Quinjet and over to a row of seats to lay down.

"Get this thing in the air!" Clint commanded suddenly. It had been hot and dry on Sodor, and when Thomas was smashed and thrown into the forest the burning coals in his firebox caught the dead branches. As we flew over Sodor we watched the Island burn. It was a long trip back to Stark Tower so we settled in. Tony sat down with Bruce's feet on his lap; Clint and Natasha took the other row of seats, her head in his lap as they slept; Hailey napped on Steve's shoulder, sandwiched between the two blond superheroes and wrapped snugly in Thor's cape. I was sitting on the floor when Loki joined me. He pulled me close and I snuggled into his side as we talked quietly. I was half asleep when Loki tucked his cape around us and started playing gently with my hair.


End file.
